Pineapple Coast
'Pineapple Coast '(Arabic: ساحل الأناناس) also known as the Islamic Republic of Pineapple Coast (Arabic: الجمهورية الاسلامية ساحل الأناناس) is an Islamic theocracy located in the Middle East. It is an island country known for its fresh pineapples, but in politics known for its harsh dictator. The UN often condemns its human rights due to oppression of minority religious and ethnic groups and its legality of slavery. Pineapple Coast declared independence from Britain in December 1951, and it received its independence on 12 August 1952. Etymology The etymology of Pineapple Coast is quite obvious. When British colonists entered the land, people often grew pineapples along the coast of the beaches, and thus they called the land "Pineapple Coast". In Arabic, the name of it is "ساحل الأناناس", which is transliterated as ''Sahil Al'ananas. '' Demographics Population The current population of the island country is 50,000, according to the 2016 Census. The population had increased from 43,000 in 2012 to the population of 2016 mainly because foreign workers and some immigrants had moved to Pineapple Coast. The population is currently increasing, and the 2018 estimate for the population is currently 52,000. If the official population includes slaves and other religious minority groups, the population is 56,000. Largest cities Al-Eaj is the capital and largest city of Pineapple Coast, with over a quarter of the population living there. The second largest is Azaz, where about a third of the population lives. Respectively, the five largest cities are: * Al-Eaj ( العاج) * Azaz (عزاز) * Asfour City (مدينة عصفور) * Dhamar (ذمار) * Abs (عبس) Languages The official language of Pineapple Coast is Arabic, and a majority of the population speaks Arabic. 99.8% of the population of Al-Eaj speaks Arabic fluently. Arabic is to be taught as a subject in all schools from Pre-K to Grade 12. English is a recognized minority language. English is widely spoken by elders due to the British colonization of the island. It is reported that 21.6% of the population of Pineapple Coast speaks English. English is primarily used in Al-Eaj and other urban cities. Rural areas rarely use English, if not don't use it at all. Hindi-Urdu (the government recognizes both the Hindi and Urdu languages separately) is another recognized minority language used by the Hindavi minority of the country. When British colonists entered Pineapple Coast, they brought people from the Indian subcontinent to do slave work. As Indians were brought in, they brought their language with them. Other Indian languages are spoken in Pineapple Coast, but none of those languages are recognized as minority languages by the government. Turkish is another recognized minority language. Turkish people fled to Pineapple Coast from the Ottoman Empire when violence occurred. Once the new Islamic government was established in Pineapple Coast, the Turkish population went from 10% of the population to merely 1% today. Religion The official state religion of Pineapple Coast is Islam, specifically the Sunni sect. It is illegal to adhere to another religion other than Islam, and it can lead to a death sentence. Government censuses say that 100% of the population is Sunni Muslim, but estimates say that 98% is truly Muslim, and the remaining 2% practices their religion in secret. It is illegal to convert Muslims to another religion and is also illegal to talk about or believe in another religion publicly. Because of this oppression, governments of 23 different countries advise travel to Pineapple Coast. There are mandatory hijab laws in Pineapple Coast. There have been protests, particularly by Christians, to give rights to other minority groups. Christian conversions have been relatively common in the past year. Education Education in schools are often filled with propaganda. Islamist propaganda is widely taught in schools and children are taught to hate the United States, Israel, and the United Kingdom. History books are twisted and often exaggerated, with Arabs being portrayed as the master race throughout history and Islam being the superior religion. Homophobia and racism are often taught positively. LGBT rights History Eaj Kingdom The indigenous Eaj people who lived on the island were the first to establish a kingdom. The Eaj were recognizable by their dark skin, and ivory covered all over themselves. They were the first people to grow pineapple on the coast. Eaj economy consisted of trading, growing pineapples, and mining. The Eaj monarchy was relatively stable with a king and queen as the head of all Eaj tribes. Eaj was the language spoken on the island. The kingdom was strong and rich in natural resources until Arab Muslims entered the island, in 1241. Eaj Caliphate Arab Muslims became the rulers of the island in 1241, with the Eaj traditions ceasing to exist. There was no millet law in the Eaj Caliphate, so all remaining Eaj tribes were to convert to Islam. Some Eaj wanted to keep their traditional religion, and those who wanted to were forced to leave the island. In 1709, Arab Muslims dominated the Eaj tribes, and there were only 26 Eaj families left (there are no ethnic Eaj left today). In 1726, the Eaj Caliphate gained influence from the Ottoman Empire, where the Persian language was adopted onto the island. The Eaj Caliphate and the Ottoman Empire traded slaves with each other, and slavery became legal in the caliphate (there was no law on slavery before the legality of slavery). When the Ottoman Empire began dissolving, the Eaj Caliphate did as well, and it eventually succumbed to British rule in 1919. British Pineapple Coast British colonists entered Pineapple Coast in 1919, and the Arab population was especially oppressed by the British. They also brought in poor Indian workers from the Indian subcontinent to do slave work on the island. The British were the first Christians to even enter the island. When British rule was established, the Persian language was abandoned and was replaced with a "more educated" language, English. British rule lasted from 1919 to 1952, which was a total of 33 years. The Arabs revolted against the British, and declared independence from them in 1951. The Pineapple Coast-British War lasted from 1951 to 1952, which was a little under a year. The Arabs won the war and the British was forced to decolonize Pineapple Coast. A new republic was then established. Republic of Pineapple Coast The republican government lasted from 1952 to 1972, and people of other religious groups were protected under law. This is often considered the best times in the history of Pineapple Coast. The government was relatively free, and was rather liberal. Then, a coup d'etat happened in 1972, causing the republican government to dissolve. Islamic Republic of Pineapple Coast in 1972, the Asfour family started a coup, demanding an Islamic government. The family was successful, and they have been ruling since 1972. Although there are elections, the government is the one to choose the ruling head of state. Islam is the dominant religion, and other religious minorities are oppressed. With 85% of the population being Arab, with virtually no religious minorities, the Islamic Party continues to rule, with slavery being legal. The current constitution was written in 1973. Flag The current flag of Pineapple Coast has been official since 1952, during its independence. The green represents Islam while the ivory tusks represents the Eaj Caliphate. The text on top says the country's motto while the bottom text translates as "We will all be shielded with the pineapple sword". Propaganda Pineapple Coast is known for its notorious propaganda in the media and in schools. It is taught that the United States, Israel, the United Kingdom, Saudi Arabia, and their people are to be hated and they are the "scums of the earth". Because of this constant propaganda, it was reported by data using 326 different people living in Al-Eaj to see which nation they hated most. Israel was first on the list. 99.8% surveyed having a dislike or hate towards Israel and/or Israeli people. Diplomatic relations Pineapple Coast has generally good relations with Yemen, Lebanon, Iran, and Syria. Pineapple Coast has no formal relations with Israel (as it doesn't recognize Israel). Relations with the United States is under pressure. Pineapple Coast is also the only country in the world that recognizes Sealand. The economy relies on Yemeni tourism. Slavery issue Slavery is legal, and the UN often condemns Pineapple Coast over this issue. Slaves are usually of Indian origin, but there are some slaves that are Turkic and African. 3% of the population are Indians, but if slaves are included, the population rises up to an outrageous 21%. The largest slave auction in Pineapple Coast is in Al-Eaj, where slaves are sold for high prices. By law, all slaves must be forcefully converted to Islam, and there is a very low chance for slaves to become free. Government Head of state The current president of Pineapple Coast is Abd al Alim Asfour (Arabic: عبد العليم عصفور), who is in charge of the entire state. The prime minister, who is in charge of the government, is Ali Abu Awad (Arabic: علي ابو عواد). The president is elected by residents, but votes are often rigged or tampered with. Political parties The only legal political party is the Islamist Party (Arabic: حزب إسلامي) as it is the party of the government. However, there are other parties that rebel against the government, including the Socialist Party, Democratic Party, and the Green Party. These parties are banned under Pineapple Coast law, and thus people cannot vote for these parties. Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Country Category:English Speaking Country Category:Hindi Speaking Country Category:Drives on the Right Category:Island country Category:Island Category:Turkish speaking countries Category:Islam